


The Library

by BonHernandez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonHernandez/pseuds/BonHernandez
Summary: La biblioteca guarda mucho conocimiento aveces,entre ellos secreto que no están del todo escondidos
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 5





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es basura,en serio lo siento

Fueron directo a la biblioteca después de la clase de pociones, realmente ninguno tenía mucho que hacer por allí;Theo siempre tenía su naríz metida entre los libros, podían verlo la mayoría del tiempo con uno en mano,Pansy solía bromear de manera muy amena que sus manos se volverían de papel si seguía así... Obviamente ninguno de ellos rió ante aquel chiste,a Theo le faltaba sentido del humor como... La mayoría del tiempo.  
Draco también mantenía un promedio bastante alto,digno de un Malfoy por supuesto y claro de alguien de la casa de las serpientes, Slytherin.

Ambos se encontraban revisando las repisas de libros,Theo tomo uno de pociones,Draco... Sepa a saber cuál era pues no había nada escrito en la portadas pero como fuera,ambos se sentaron en una mesa alejada de toda la gente posible y no solo eso sí no también lo más escondida posible,no podían simplemente confiar en que los demás no harían ruido no después de todo que justo ahora el lugar solo lo llenaban los estruendosos Griffyndor's y los sentimentales Hufflepuff's quienes estaban regados por ahí como si fueran los dueños del lugar.

Y por fin encontraron un lugar,sentándose uno junto al otro empezando su lectura,al menos si podían confiar mutuamente en qué no harían ruido o algo que molestara al otro en sus horas de estudio.

Theo llevaba tomando notas por un par de minutos cuando Draco por fin termino su libro,le hizo un gesto al contrario para señalarle que se levantaría,recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

Se levantó caminando entre esos pasillos lleno de polvo y viejos libros que guardaban cientos de conocimientos que claro el estaba ansioso por aprender.  
Poco le duró el gusto cuando vio entrar a ni más ni menos que el trio de oro,siendo escandalosos como siempre podían serlo,claro Granger intento silenciarlos pero no podía con la hiperactivadad de Weasley,no sabía cómo aquella muchacha sobrevivía a aquellos dos lelos,el no soportaría estar con ellos ¿Qué? ¿Toda su vida? Oh pero había uno en especial, claro que lo había... Aquel que lo miro por encima de su hombro como si su mera presencia fuera un mal augurio,Potter.

Draco frunció su naríz pero no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar con ese imbécil,se dio la vuelta y estaba más que dispuesto a regresar por su camino cuando escucho al Weasley tan inapropiado como siempre.

"Si,es mejor que te vayas por dónde veniste si no quieres problemas" Hablo como si fuera mucho más que él.

Hubiera estado gustoso a responder,se volteo rápidamente para empezar la podría ser una acalorada discusión,pero algo le detuvo.

"Draco..." Llamo la aterciopelada voz de Theo detrás de él,con aquella delgada mano le tocó el hombro para voltearlo delicadamente,había hasta algo de elegancia en aquellos movimientos "Te tardabas... ¿Todo está bien?" Su apariencia de conejo lo cegó por unos segundos,se quedó con una palabra que no recordaba en la boca.

Se limito a respirar,relajar su ceño y darle una relajada sonrisa.

"En perfecto estado Theo..." Theo parpadeo y sus ojos analizaron todo el lugar como si buscara un mínimo de desorden pero no lo hallo.

"Ya veo..." Su vista se poso en el pelirrojo,de repente aquellos preciosos ojos verdes,verde esmeralda como aquella mascota de su casa se volvieron fríos,elegantes y pulcros,apesar de la apariencia conejil y débil del muchacho de repente se sintió una feroz bestia desartarse con aquellos maravillosos ojos "Ven,ayudame con un problema de pociones... Aquí no hay nada que puedas hacer" Siseo con su mortífera lengua de serpiente.

Con la delgada mano del muchacho en su espalda fue guiado de nuevo al relajante y silencioso vacío de su mesa y alrededores.

"Tsk... Me hubieras dejado haberle dicho algo" Gruño Malfoy apenas regresaron a sus asientos.

"¿Para que me sacarán de la biblioteca? Pasó,tentador pero paso" Acomodo el libro en la hoja que veía mientras que Draco analizaba su perfecto perfil.

Había algo en Nott aunque la mayoría no pudiera notar la belleza que resaltaba tanto en su pulcro cabello bien acomodado como en sus hermosos ojos que le recordaban a los bosques en su mayor esplendor.  
Nott era hermoso,no como una mujer o como un hombre,su belleza sobrepasaba todo aquello que podían pensar tanto como muggles como magos.

"¿Que pasa?" Pregunto Theo sin levantar del todo su vista del libro.

"Eres un mentiroso" Sentenció Malfoy apoyando uno de su brazos en la mesa mientras que el otro reposaba en la silla,su mirada plateada no vaciló ni un segundo.

"¿Soy un mentiroso?" Pregunto una vez más ahora mirándolo,parpadeo un par de veces más,ni un músculo se movió en su rostro,sus ojos eran la única forma en la que podía demostrar su emociones,no todos lo notaban pero Draco si,oh si que lo veía.

"Si,eres un mentiroso" Volvió a atacar Draco aún sin apartar su mirada de su novio que lo miro unos segundos para regresar la vista al libro una vez más.

"Si puedo saber... ¿Por qué crees que soy un mentiroso?" No lo miro ni un segundo escribiendo otra vez notas mientras hablaba,su mano era frenética parecía hacer una copia exacta del libro.

"Tu no necesitas ayuda en pociones... Ni siquiera mía,es más creo hasta posible que tú no necesites ayuda de nadie" Y la mano ajena paro de escribir y miraba el libro,más no lo leía,Malfoy sabía que dio en el clavo cuando los ojos de Nott se entrecerraron,fueron al menos una milésima de segundos pero los vio "¿Por qué dijiste eso?"Ahora pregunto él.

Theo tomo unos segundos para mirar el libro,lo cerró con delicadeza y cerró sus ojos,lo hacía con una calma increíble pero Draco ya sabía lo que se venía,lo presentía.

"Bueno..." Comenzó el ojiverde,abrió un poco sus ojos y acomodo el libro junto con sus notas,una vez estuvieran ordenadas y listas para ser tomadas e irse volvió a cerrar sus ojos,suspiró para abrirlos rápidamente y mirar a Draco "Eso es por qué no soporto que mi novio mire al imbécil de Potter y más aún que piense más en él que en mi,que soy claramente su pareja actual,es molesto y sumamente estúpido así que decidí que me miraras y me darás todo tu atención aunque fuera por una mentira" Ahí estaban de nuevo esos hermosos ojos verde sin brillos,con heladez y seguridad infinita,tenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Draco amaba esos ojos.

"Vaya..." Dirigió su mirada al alto estante de libros frente de él,con un parpadeo la regreso al castaño "¿Y que hay de Daphne?" Cuestionó haciendo que la severidad en la mirada contraria bajara.

"¿Que hay con ella?" Pregunto de regresó,parecía haber sigilo en las palabras del muchacho.

"Pues..." Draco golpeó la mesa causando un ruido sordo que no era del todo escuchado debido a la distancia que tenía ante los demás, mantuvo su mano frente a la mesa de Theo mientras que la otra iba al respaldo de la silla del ojiverde "He visto las miradas que te lanza,como agita sus pestañas antes ti,con esa horrible sonrisa cada vez que se hablan... Esa maldita mujerzuela intenta acercase a ti y eso me jode y mucho Theodoro" Apoyo su rodilla en el poco espacio que había entre la piernas del ojiverde "¿Es así como tú te sientes cuando veo a Potter?"Pregunto mirando hacia abajo.

Theo no se inmutó antes los movimientos de su pareja,no,su cara no cambio,seguía inexpresiva como siempre se mantenía.

"Si,es así como me siento" Respondió mirando hacia arriba.

"Bien,escúchame ¿Esta bien?" El otro asintió con una ceja alzada "Si yo veo al menos por un segundo a Potter tu eres libre de romper conmigo y nuestro compromiso" Bajo la ceja,pudo ver cierta felicidad ante aquellas palabras "Y si yo veo que tú le respondes al menos el saludo a la perra de Daphne,la hechizare para que no pueda ni caminar ¿Quedó claro?" Pregunto con esa detestable sonrisa que poseia.

Aquella que siempre demostraba superioridad,ególatra y narcisista,todo el mundo la odiaba hasta era de conocimiento que sus amigos también la detestaban,todos menos Theo...  
Los labios de Theo formaron lentamente la misma sonrisa que poseia su novio.

"Trato hecho Malfoy" Pronto aquella frialdad en su mirada se fue por completo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Pero el rubio no se movió ni un solo centímetro,levantó su mano con la cual golpeó la mesa y la llevo a la cara de Theo apresandola,apretando y causando cierta baja cantidad de dolor en el rostro ajeno.

"Ahora... Quiero que entiendas una sola cosa Theo,yo nunca en mi vida te engañaría con una bestia sucia como Potter,no se me habría de pasar por la cabeza asi como no se me pasaría que tú intentarás lo mismo con Daphne" Apretó más el rostro pero el castaño no se inmutó "Que te quede bien claro que soy tuyo, completamente tuyo... Así como tú eres mío" Gruño.

Theo frunció su ceño,se levantó y entonces la plata se junto con la esmeralda.

Beso hambrientamente a Draco, sentandolo de nuevo mientras que apresaba en sus manos las bellas hebras rubias de su novio,golpeteo su lengua contras los labios ajenos hasta que se abrieron dándole paso a entrar y recorrer toda su boca.  
No se besaban con elegancia e indiferencia como siempre solían hacer ya que eso era mucho más como su casa si no que lo hacían feroz y vorazmente.

Theo se despegó de el con enojo respirando con dificultad y totalmente rojo.

"Que sea la última maldita vez que me tratas así" Acomodo su túnica y tomo sus cosas para dar paso a irse.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca.  
Ciertamente serio la última vez que Draco intentaría lucirse con su novio pero... Eso no había salido del todo mal.


End file.
